wssfandomcom-20200222-history
RX-0［HWS］ Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere Heavy Weapons System type
The RX-0HWS Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere Heavy Weapons System type (aka ' ''Heavy Weapons System type (Lady) Guinevere ''') is the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere equipped with a staggering array of weapons or HWS pack. The unit is piloted by Hitori Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the data found in the onboard electronic system of the White Lady, the Heavy Weapon System Mode follows the enhancement plan of the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam. It is called Heavy Weapons System type instead of Full Armor is because the designation fits more than the other; the FA is extra layers of armor, while the HWS is a full suite of Heavy Armaments, as stated by most Gunpla fans. At first glance, what appears to be a haphazard collection of weaponry is actually a superbly balanced set-up which draws out the maximum combat potential of "Lady Guinevere". The new array of weapons includes two backpack-mounted hyper bazookas, numerous hand grenades and grenade launchers, missile pods, and three Phased-equiped shields with dual gatling guns installed in them, one on the backpack and two on the forearms. The backpack also features two massive vernier-boosters based on the a Base Jabber Type 94's boosters to compensate for the increased mass, with one of the additional shields situated between them. The unit's entire weapons load can be disconnected at any time if the ammunition are completely spent to avoid becoming dead-weight. Like the base model Unicorn Gundam, the HWS type Guinevere can control her shields like funnels or bits. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on most mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*GN Beam Gatling Gun :A 4-barrel, manipulator-operated, Gatling-style beam weapon capable of high-rate firing. A GN variant of the Class Nation Zeonge's same named weapon, the beam gatling gun usually comes in a pair. A total of six, three paired in sets, are mounted underneath the shields: two on each of Lady Guinevere's forearms and one on her back. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. "Lady Guinevere" is equipped with a total of four beam sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In UnPhased mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Phased Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. ;*GN Beam Magnum :The signature beam magnum is retained and kept either under the shield(s), or backpack slot. ;*GN Hyper Bazooka :A GN Missile Launcher/Bazooka variant that is exclusively made for "Lady Guinevere" based on the data found on the on-board system. It is stored on the backpack and lengthens when in use. The hyper bazooka can fire various types of rounds, with the default being the scattershot type. The bazooka can also function as a weapons platform and mounts various types of weapons. In the case of HWS type Guinevere, each of the two hyper bazooka is mounted with two grenade racks, a grenade launcher and a large missile launcher block . ;*Grenade Launcher :Based on the GN Hyper Launcher/Bazooka clip fed version and the original's grenade launcher, it's a non-GN weapon attachment that only activates the propelling system of the GN Ordances. Mounted on the underside of the hyper bazooka's barrel, hold about 6 projectiles in each clip. ;*Grenade Rack :Several remodeled GN Panzerfaust II shapped as a rocket-propelled grenade or hand grenade-shaped GN Missiles, stored on a 3~4 slot grenade rack, based on the RGM-89 Jegan's waist mounted rack. These GN Grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time, or be launched directly from the rack, like grenade launchers. A total of eight grenade racks are equipped on HWS Guinevere, four of them are strapped to the side of each bazooka while another four are attached to the legs. Each grenade rack contains three hand grenades, for a total of 24 hand grenades. ;*Large GN Missile Launcher :A 3-tube missile pod attached to each of the bazookas. Each missile has a large blast radius and appears to be capable of destroying a ship. ;*GN White Clover Shield :A four-petal shaped shield that houses an GN-Field Generator; the feature is operational in both UnPhased mode and Phased Mode. Due to the properties of the Phase-system frame being similar as the psycoframe, it allows the pilot to directly manipulate the shields as beam deflecting funnels despite them lacking any actual thrusters. A total of three shields are mounted both on the forearms and back, and each are mounted with a pair of beam gatling guns. ;*Hyper Beam Javelin :A large beam blade, one shaped like a spearhead and the other like an axe, attached to a long handle in a design reminiscent of a halberd. The hyper beam javelin is also embedded with Phaseframe, making it part of the Armed Armor series. The Gundam stores two folded javelins underneath the shields on each arm and can use them when sheathed, much like the MSN-06S Sinanju's beam axe. The javelin can be used as a double edged weapon, and the spearhead can be used as a bayonet on the GN Beam Magnum. Special Equipment & Features ;*Phase System :A special system that uses the crystal-like frame built within the Gundam's body, which is revealed when the armor seams separate and lock down into various hardpoints. :In UnPhased mode, the Gundam's head is similar in appearance to Earth Federation Forces' mass-produced mobile suits, with the addition of a single, horn-like antenna extending from the forehead. :In UnPhased mode, the mobile suit becomes taller and its head transforms to one having standard Gundam features, the visor and face guard retracts into the head to reveal the mouth plate and the antenna splitting into a V-fin. Additionally, a pair of sub-sensors will be revealed on the shoulders, and two concealed beam sabers will extend out of the backpack :;*Absorb System ::One of the two unique system imbedded into the crystal-like frame. By manipulating Plavsky Particles, it can alter and absorb enemy beam attacks through the absorbing-reconfigured I-Field or GN Field, or any type of energy field. The absorbed Plavsky Particles can be used later by the Gundam's Discharge System. :;*Discharge System ::One of the two unique system imbedded into the crystal-like frame. Using the Plasky Particles absorbed from the first system, the Gundam can convert it into energy or power to improve the equipped weapons' power or the suit's speed and mobility. However for this system to be initiate, it must first absorb Plavsky Particles through the Absorb System. The higher the number of or power level of the intakes, the more powerful and stronger the Gundam would be or use. ;*GN Vernier Booster :Developed from the GN Tail Booster II and Particle Tank II, it's the alternative to the Propellant Tanks of the original Full Armor Unicorn. Two massive vernier-cones and propellant tanks are attached to the rear of "Lady Guinevere" to counter the bulk and increase deployment time. The rocket thrusters are used to improve the suit's mobility and the tanks substantially increase operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass. Optional Equipment ;*GN Lance II :A standard weapon of the GN-X series, and functions as both melee-to-mid range weapon. The lance is capable in close combat, strong enough to cross-blades with beam sabers, and durable to act as an improvised shield against heavy attacks. The gun has two firing settings: a pulse setting for singular blasts and a gatling setting for suppressive firing and against multiple targets. Used in pairs with the beam magnum. Has a built-in variety-type missiles launchers. History Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons